1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to hinge assemblies and, particularly, to a spring-loaded hinge assembly for foldable electronic devices such as portable telephones and portable computers that can activated by button.
2. Description of Related Art
Some hinge assemblies are spring-loaded and are used to assist in opening the foldable parts of mobile phones, which generally include a cover section and a body section. This kind of hinge assembly includes threaded engagement of its parts and is relatively complicated to manufacture. In addition, the threaded structure needs to be made of high strength material, which is costly.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.